Ebony Wings: Chapter 2
Chapter 2 Theresa Theresa met her friends, Mike and Silena, at the Big House. They were called the Storm Twins, because they were twins and they were children of Zeus. The other unique thing was that each one had control over one aspect of Zeus's domain. Mike was Aerokinetic, which meant he could manipulate the air. While Silena was Electrokinetic, which meant she could control Lighting. "Took you long enough." Mike complained, the party pooper of the two. "Mike you should know by now that girls are always fashionably late." Silena countered her twin. Theresa could see their souls, a gift she was born with. A gift she had both learned to both hate and love. Mike's was a stormy grey, which meant he was usually calm even under pressure but could violently explode with emotion on short notice. Silena's was a bright yellow signifying an eccentric and outgoing personality. "I'm sorry." Theresa apologised. "Lost track of time." "It's okay. So we're heading out to the city to run some errands for Chiron." Silena said. "Wanna come with?" "Sure." Theresa saw Silena's ears pick up like a cat's. "Ooo. Cute guy alert." Mike snorted. "I've seen better." "You're just jealous." Theresa rolled her eyes. She had had enough of Silena's dude watch, something she did on a regular basis. "Look out. He's coming your way, Theresa." Silena noted. "What?" Theresa demanded. Even though she didn't care about Silena's dude-watch, she didn't exactly want to be unruly in the presence of a cute guy. "Well how does he look like?" "Bad boy kinda cute. Black hair, brown eyes. Olive skin." Silena described, as Mike rolled his eyes. "Slender, not every tall; probably same height as you. Whoops here he comes." Theresa straightened her white blonde hair, she looked at Silena who gave her a thumbs up regarding her appearance. "Hey." Theresa heard his voice. She couldn't place his accent, it wasn't one native to the west that's for sure. Maybe Asia? Or Europe? "Uhmm can you point me to the person in charge here?" Theresa turned to face him, that's when everything turned to black and she fainted. ---- "What did you do to her?" Theresa heard Michael's voice demand. Theresa opened her eyes and saw Micheal leaning over her while Silena was trying to calm him down. "It's nothing Michael. She probably fainted becaus of how cute he is or something." Silena offered. "We both know that's BS Silena." Michael shot back. "I didn't do anything!" Theresa turned to the source of the voice. She guessed that the boy who the voice belonged to was the boy Silena had described to her. Silena was accurate on her description. Black hair, brown eyes dark enough to look black. Average height, slender. In any other circumstance, Theresa would've thought he was cute. Then she saw his soul, which was what made her faint in the first place. Where other souls she had seen before manifested in just a colour surrounding the person's body, his took the form of two black wings. Like an evil Angel. She compared. "Well she obviously fainted by herself didn't she?" Mike asked sarcastically. "She must have tripped or something. I don't know!" The boy demanded. Mike picked up his spear and looked like he was just about to impale the new boy. "Michael stop!" Theresa shouted but Mike was already in motion. The new boy was prepared though, he swung the backpack that was slung over his shoulder and hit Michael in the arm, knocking his spear away. The boy then grabbed Michael's neck and knocked him to the ground. Michael struggled under the boy's stronger grip. Silena whistled. "Cute and strong. I think this one is a keeper." "Let me go!" Michael demanded. "That depends if you're going to try to shesh kebab me or not." The boy replied. "Let him go." Theresa told the boy. The boy turned his dark eyes to her. "So sleeping beauty wakes huh?" "Are you going to let him go or not?" "Well if the princess demands, it then yes." He let Mike go. "Heel Michael." Theresa ordered, Mike reluctantly slid into sitting position. "What's going on here?" Chiron, wheelchair form, suddenly materialised beside them. "Got assaulted by one of your...." The boy paused, trying to find the right words. "Subordinates? Allies?" "Campers." Chiron answered. "Campers." The boy repeated. "Wait....Campers?" Chiron rubbed his chin. "I believe some explaining is to be done." He turned to the twins. "You two need to run an errand, go ahead. Theresa and... what's your name?" "Ai-" The boy stopped himself. "Christopher." "Well then Christopher. Come join me in the big house." Chiron turned and headed inside. Mike gave Christopher the evil eye before walking away together with Silena. Theresa scanned Christopher from head to toe. "Falling in love?" Christopher muttered. "Maybe. You are pretty cute." Theresa replied. "Well then." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Go first m'lady." "With pleasure." Theresa turned tail into the Big house, Christopher right behind her. ---- Author's note: Lazy chapter. Bite me. The Ebony Wings will mark the end. 17:59, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Ebony Wings Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 3|Next Chapter---->]] Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake) Category:Chapter Page